Life in cat's lair on new Thundera
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: sequel to Lord of the Thundercats bride. rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It had been almost five years years since Lion-o and Liosia got married. During that time Tygra and Cheetara got married and Bengali got married to Pumyra. The Thunderkittens were now 17 and found sweethearts of their own. Panthro reunited with his wife Panella and they were happy to see each other.

Panella had surprised him with their daughter who she was pregnant with when Thundera was destroyed. Her name was Panthea. Panthro just adored his daughter. Life at cat's lair on new Thundera was very grand to say the least. The Thundercats regularly helped many Thunderian refugees who came back to Thundera. The cities and towns were complete. It was wonderful.

On a cool Autumn night a few months after their wedding Tygra and Cheetara welcomed twin sons into the world that they named Tygron and Chexor. They were both fine baby boys. Everyone was so happy for them.

When winter came around Bengali and Pumyra were blessed with a baby girl.

Lion-o and Liosia began to talk about starting a family. Because they began love the idea of being parents.

Then a year and half later they were happy they were getting their wish.

Lion-o and Liosia looked happily at each other.

"A baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes we're going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"This wonderful we have to tell the others," Lion-o said.

"I know they will be thrilled." Liosia said.

"A baby of our own," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went into the command center to tell the others.

Everyone was so excited. The children of the other Thundercats were just as excited about the baby.

"A baby in cat lair. Things will be different," Tygra said.

"Yes and Lion-o and Liosia's lives will be so much fuller when they are parents." Pumyra said.

"Yes an heir to the lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Baby?" the kids asked they overheard.

"Yes there is soon going to be a baby a cat's lair, it's Lion-o and Liosia's baby," Tygra said.

"When will baby get here?' Panthea asked.

"In nine months," Panthro said.

"Why so long?" Pegalia asked.

"Because the baby has a long journey to make and it has to get ready," Bengali said not knowing how to explain the birds and the bees to the little ones.

"How will it get here?" Chetz asked.

"A stork will bring the baby," Pumyra said.

"A stork? Uncle Snarf you told me something quite different..." Snarfer said and Snarf covered his mouth.

Then whispered that the Thunderkittens would have to learn that from their parents. They were almost five and Panella was almost eight so their parents had to explain it.

"Why can't it come now?" Tygron asked.

"Because it's inside me," Liosia said. Then realized her little slip.

_Uh oh the other Thundercats come here might come the question that many parents are uncomfortable to talk about. Where babies come from._

The cubs were confused now.

"But if it's inside you how will the stork bring it?" Pegalia said.

"Then where do babies come from?" Panthea asked.

"Okay you kids are old enough now, babies come from mommy's tummies," Pumyra said.

"How does the baby get in there?" Tygron asked.

"Yeah," Chetz asked.

"Simple it takes something specail from the mommy and the daddy for the baby to get there and the baby grows inside for nine months and then the baby comes out," Pumyra said. Pumyra did very well because she was a medic and was good at answering the kids questions.

"Oh," they said.

"Mommy did Tygron and I grow inside you?" Chetz asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said. "We have pictures of it," she said.

They all looked at Cheetara's pregnancy pictures. "Mommy your belly was big," Tygron said.

"Yes but it went back to normal when you two were born," Cheetara said. "Pumyra delivered you both," she said.

"Where did she deliver us too?" Chetz asked.

"What she means is I helped her have you both," Pumyra said.

"Will auntie Liosia's stomach get bigger?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Panthea asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Wilykat said.

"Yes," Wilykit said then looked at the time. "Oh man Wilykat we need to get ready you have date will Selene and I have a date with Bobcat and we're going on it as a double date," she said.

"Aw man I forgot with the new baby excitement. We're going to meet them in three hours let's get ready," Wilykat said.

Then the two teen aged cubs ran out of the room to get ready.

"Aw young love," Lynx-o said.

"Yes, reminds me of when I was their age," Panthro said.

Everyone had to agree that this was wonderful thing.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were happily expecting a baby. They were working on the nursery. It was looking nice. It was finally finished too and it was beautiful. It was perfect for their baby.

Liosia was reading a book. "Lion-o do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"I honestly I want a little a girl, I remember when I was ten I got to hold a baby girl, and after that I wanted to have a little girl of my own someday," Lion-o said.

"Then let's hope for a baby girl," Liosia said.

Then on a warm summer day Liosia was going to have the baby. Lion-o was outside the room in the medical wing pacing. He was hoping Liosia was going to be okay. Lion-o was really anxious. "What is taking so long?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o these things take time just be patient," Tygra said.

"Yes everything will be alright just wait," Panthro said.

"Lion-o you have to remember it's only been a few minutes," Bengali said.

"Oh right," Lion-o said. "But it feels like forever," he said.

"I know it feels that way but soon you will be holding a beautiful baby in your arms," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was plenty nervous indeed. Snarf brought in some lunch for everybody but Lion-o wasn't in the mood to eat. He was too worried. He kept pacing nervously hoping everything was going alright.

Hours passed and Lion-o was still pacing.

Then they heard crying. When Lion-o heard the crying he looked at the door. Pumyra came out. "It's a girl," Pumyra said.

"I have a daughter," Lion-o said. "How is Liosia?" he asked.

"She's fine, just tired, and she wants to see you," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. Then he went into the room and saw Liosia holding the baby which was wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Liosia?" he asked.

"Lion-o meet your daughter." Liosia said.

Lion-o saw his little girl. She looked a lot like him her hair was fiery red like his. But the only thing different was her eyes they were a soft gentle blue like her mother's. "She has your eyes," Lion-o said.

"But she looks a lot like you," Liosia said. "What should we name her?" she asked.

"How about Lislia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lislia that's perfect," Liosia said. "Hello Lislia," she said.

"Hello our beautiful little princess," Lion-o said.

Later that day Lion-o made the announcement to New Thundera. "People of New Thundera today I announce with great joy a princess has been born, her name is Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Hooray!" they cheered. "To princess Lislia!" they shouted.

Lislia was soon laid in her bassinet and the baby monitor was set up and everyone was happy about the baby. It was a true joy to finally have her.

to be continued.


End file.
